


Familie

by uena



Series: Zwangsverhalten [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angsty Schmoop, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dannys Eltern sind zu Besuch. Matthew wird erwähnt. Danny fühlt sich <i>schlecht</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familie

Robert Williams ist mittelgroß, von kräftiger Statur, und hat die durchdringendsten grauen Augen, die Steve je an einem Mann gesehen hat. Vergleichbar durchdringende Augen hat lediglich Danny, und jetzt weiß Steve wenigstens, woher er sie hat, selbst wenn Dannys blau sind und nicht grau.

Elanor Williams ist sehr viel kleiner als ihr Mann, neigt zur Rundlichkeit, und ihre Augen sind blau, aber sie sind warm, freundlich und ruhig, und Steve liebt sie von der ersten Sekunde an und hofft, dass ihr Mann es nicht bemerkt.

„Es freut mich sehr“, sagt er, reicht erst Elanor die Hand und dann Robert, und beide lächeln ihn an, aber Roberts Händedruck ist eine Spur zu fest, und Steve fürchtet, dass Danny ihnen von ihm erzählt hat, und sie jetzt denken, er sei darauf aus, ihren Sohn umzubringen.

Vielleicht hat Robert aber auch einfach nur gemerkt, dass Steve sich auf den ersten Blick in seine Frau verliebt hat.

„Es freut uns auch, Steven“, sagt Elanor und zwinkert zu ihm auf und, oh, Steve ist verloren. Danny steht neben ihm und grinst, als wisse er ganz genau, dass Steve im Begriff ist, seinen letzten Atemzug zu tun.

„Es ist sehr nett von dir, uns eingeladen zu haben. Daniels Apartment ist leider zu klein für ein gemütliches Beisammensein.“

Hah! denkt Steve, und Danny boxt ihm prompt in die Seite.

„Ermuntere ihn nicht, Mom. Er meckert so schon genug daran rum.“

„Das kann man ihm kaum übel nehmen“, erwidert sie und blickt aufs Meer hinaus. Sie stehen auf Steves Veranda, und Steve hat Eistee gemacht, nach einem alten Rezept seiner Mutter, und er hofft, dass Danny ihn später nicht dafür auslachen wird.

„Er hat ein richtiges Haus mit einem richtigen Garten und diesem wundervollen Ausblick“, fährt Elanor lächelnd fort, „daneben wirkt dein Apartment in der Tat ein wenig …“

Sie zögert, und ihr Mann füllt die höfliche Pause mit seiner tiefen robusten Stimme. „Rattig.“

„Danke, Dad“, erwidert Danny trocken, und sein Vater klopft ihm auf die Schulter. „Immer wieder gerne, Sohn.“

Sie grinsen einander an, und Steve spürt ein Ziehen in der Brust, das er stoisch ignoriert.

„Wann können wir Gracie sehen?“ erkundigt Elanor sich leichthin, und jetzt huscht ein Schatten über Dannys Gesicht.

„Später, Mom. Sie hat Tennisstunde.“ Die Worte begleitet eine Grimasse, die sich im Gesicht seines Vaters spiegelt, aber Elanor nickt verständnisvoll. „Ja, Rachel hat uns erzählt, dass Grace ihre Stunden sehr gut gefallen.“

Danny seufzt, aber er widerspricht nicht, denn Grace hat in der Tat Vergnügen am Tennis gefunden, und Danny ist der Letzte, der seiner Tochter auch nur den geringsten Spaß verderben wollen würde.

„Also, Steven“, sagt Robert und blickt mit einem Funkeln in den Augen zu Steve auf, das, gelinde gesagt, beunruhigend ist, „Danny hat uns erzählt, du bewahrst Handgranaten im Handschuhfach seines Wagens auf?“

Steve blinzelt ertappt. „Es war nur die eine, Sir.“

Danny wirft den Kopf in den Nacken und lacht. „Sir? Wirklich? Sir?“

„Ich mag den Jungen“, sagt Robert, während Elanor ihren Sohn dafür tadelt, dass er seinen Vorgesetzten auslacht. „Er hat Respekt.“

Danny beruhigt sich daraufhin, schüttelt schweigend den Kopf, und Steve versucht, ihn mit seinen Blicken zu durchbohren, scheitert jedoch, wie so oft, bereits im Ansatz.

„Der hat vor nichts Respekt“, sagt Danny und plötzlich blickt er Steve direkt an, „vor gar nichts.“

Steve stellt etwas überrascht fest, dass Danny das offenbar – wenn auch widerwillig – an ihm bewundert, dann hört er Elanor leise seufzen.

„Wir müssen uns noch bei dir bedanken, Steven“, sagt sie, und Steve hat keine Ahnung, wovon sie spricht, bis er den Ausdruck in Dannys Augen sieht.

„Es bedeutet uns sehr viel, dass du das für unseren Sohn getan hast“, fügt sie hinzu, und Robert nickt. Danny lässt den Kopf hängen.

„Hast du von ihm gehört?“ fragt Robert leise, und Danny verneint, starrt noch immer zu Boden. „Nicht ein Wort.“

Sie schweigen eine Weile, und die Brandung ist das Einzige, das die Stille erträglich macht.

„Ich muss los, Grace abholen“, sagt Danny plötzlich, und sein Rückzug von Steves Veranda ist eine Flucht. „Wartet ihr hier. Ich bin in einer halben Stunde wieder da.“

Weder Elanor noch Robert versuchen, ihn zurück zu halten, aber beide sehen plötzlich erschöpft aus, älter und schrecklich traurig, und Steve will Matthew umbringen, selbst wenn das nicht wirklich helfen würde.

„Bier?“ bietet er hilflos an, weil er ahnt, dass Eistee nicht wirklich das Richtige ist für solch einen Moment. Elanor lehnt ab, aber Robert bedankt sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen, und Steve verschwindet ins Haus.

Er kommt mit zwei Flaschen Bier zurück, und sie setzen sich auf seine Veranda und reden über Danny und Grace, starren aufs Meer hinaus und versuchen so zu tun, als sei alles in Ordnung.

Danny ist nach einer halben Stunde zurück, ganz wie versprochen, aber obwohl er Gracies Hand hält, erreicht das Lächeln nicht seine Augen.

Steve hat ihn in den letzten Monaten viel zu oft so gesehen, ohne die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen zu können, denn wenn er Danny gefragt hat, was los ist, hat Danny ihn abgewehrt und das Thema gewechselt. Jedes Mal.

Jetzt, da Steve darüber nachdenkt, ärgert er sich darüber, dass er ihn gelassen hat. Danny ist sein Partner, wichtiger noch, er ist sein Freund, und diese Sache setzt ihm zu, macht ihn unglücklich – aber anstatt, dass er darauf mit der üblichen Wut, einer Explosion an Worten gleich eines Vulkanausbruchs reagiert, wird er still und zieht sich in sich selbst zurück.

Steve kann eine Menge ertragen, selbst Folter bis zu einem gewissen Punkt, aber jedes Mal, wenn Danny so ist, fühlt er selbst sich wie ein verwundetes Tier – hilflos, orientierungslos, und es macht ihn aggressiv.

Er beobachtet, wie Grace ihre Großeltern begrüßt, beobachtet, wie die Schatten auf Dannys Gesicht ein wenig an Tiefe verlieren. Aber sie verschwinden nicht ganz, und Steve bietet ihm ein Bier an, das Danny ablehnt.

Grace wendet sich ihm zu, nachdem sie ihre Großeltern ausgiebig geküsst und umarmt hat, und Steve geht zu ihr in die Hocke und drückt sie.

Als er wieder aufsteht, mustert Elanor ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck in den blauen Augen, und er legt fragend den Kopf schief. Dann lächelt sie plötzlich, breit und erleichtert und glücklich, und obwohl Steve keine Ahnung hat, wie er das geschafft hat, lächelt er zurück, und zur Belohnung boxt Danny ihm in die Rippen und verbietet ihm, mit seiner Mutter zu flirten.

Steve hat unwillkürlich Angst, dass Robert ihn jetzt sofort umbringt.

Aber Robert grinst nur und winkt ab. „Ach, das macht sie ständig. Und immer mit den großen Dunkelhaarigen. Damit habe ich mich schon vor Jahren abgefunden.“

Danny schüttelt sich unwillkürlich, und Elanor grinst und zwinkert ihrem Sohn zu, der prompt behauptet, sie sei Gracie ein schlechtes Vorbild.

„Sei nicht so empfindlich, Daniel“, rät Elanor ihm unerschüttert. „Ich bin Gracie ein ganz hervorragendes Vorbild.“

Sie streckt eine Hand aus, die Grace prompt ergreift, lächelt auf ihre Enkeltochter hinunter, und Steve will, selbst wenn er nicht genau sagen kann, was.

„Komm, Äffchen“, sagt Elanor. „Wir machen jetzt mit deinem Großvater einen Spaziergang am Strand. Und dein Vater ist nicht eingeladen.“

Sie streckt Danny tatsächlich die Zunge heraus, bevor sie Grace mit sich zieht, und Robert hebt hilflos die Schultern, als Danny ein empörtes Prusten entfährt.

„Keine Chance“, sagt er noch, bevor er sich an die Verfolgung seiner Frau macht, und Steve bleibt mit Danny auf seiner Veranda zurück und weiß nicht genau, was er mit seinen Händen machen soll.

Dann fängt Danny an, über ihren aktuellen Fall zu reden, regt sich darüber auf, dass Burt Jones der nutzloseste Informant sei, der auf dem Angesicht der Erde wandle, und Steve genießt einen Moment lang die Flut an Worten, dann besinnt er sich darauf, dass er etwas mit Danny zu besprechen hat.

„Danny“, setzt er an, und Danny hält mitten im Satz inne und starrt ihn perplex an, dann stöhnt er leise auf, und Steve blinzelt verwundert.

„Dein Gesicht“, stöhnt Danny. „Was ist passiert?“

„Wir müssen reden“, sagt Steve ernst, und Danny setzt sich prompt auf einen Stuhl. „Müssen wir? Hat meine Mutter unkeusche Hoffnungen in deiner Brust geweckt? Willst du mit ihr durchbrennen?“

Steve runzelt die Stirn, und Dannys Blick wird besorgt. „Ok, raus damit – was ist passiert?“

„Es ist wegen Matthew“, sagt Steve, und jetzt wird Danny so bleich, dass Steve Angst hat, er könne ohnmächtig werden.

„Was ist mit ihm? Haben sie ihn geschnappt? Ist ihm was passiert? Warum hast du von ihm gehört und nicht ich? Was ist passiert?“

Dannys Stimme zittert vor Panik, er vibriert förmlich vor verzweifelter Dringlichkeit, und Steve möchte sich selbst erschießen, weil er es derartig vermasselt hat.

„Nichts, Danno, nichts ist passiert“, sagt er beruhigend und geht vor Danny in die Hocke. „Ich habe nichts gehört, weder von ihm, noch vom CIA.“

Verwirrung wäscht über Dannys Züge hinweg, und einen Moment lang scheint er sich tatsächlich zu beruhigen, dann tritt ganz deutlich Vorwurf in seine Augen. „Und worüber müssen wir dann bitte reden? Wozu jagst du mir so einen Schrecken ein?“

Steve hält sich selbst davon ab, auf seiner Unterlippe herum zu kauen, wie er es getan hat, als er elf war und keine Ahnung hatte, wie er seinem Vater den Kratzer im Lack des Marquis erklären sollte. „Ich dachte nur …“

„Was dachtest du, McGarrett? Dass ich darüber sprechen möchte, dass mein Bruder ein gesuchter Verbrecher ist, den ich wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen werde? Dann hab ich Neuigkeiten für dich: Ich will nicht darüber reden! Halt dich gefälligst aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus!“

Dannys Worte fühlen sich für Steve an wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, aber er lässt es sich nicht anmerken, atmet tief durch und blickt Danny eindringlich an. „Was passiert ist, ist nicht deine Schuld, Danno.“

Alle Energie weicht aus Danny, und er lässt die Schultern hängen. „Selbstverständlich ist es meine Schuld. Wessen denn bitte sonst?“

Steve möchte etwas sprengen. Vorzugsweise Dannys nichtsnutzigen Bruder.

„Matthew ist erwachsen. Er ist ganz allein für seine Handlungen verantwortlich. Du würdest doch auch nicht deinen Eltern die Schuld daran geben!“

„Meine Eltern waren nicht dabei, Steve! Sie waren nicht mal im selben Staat! Ich war hier, ich war dabei, ich hätte ihn aufhalten müssen! Ich hätte ihm helfen müssen. Ich bin sein großer Bruder, verdammt noch mal!“

Steve hat das Gefühl, er würde gegen eine Wand anreden. Und es ist schlimmer als sonst, denn diesmal geht es nicht um Ananas auf Pizza, oder Dannys lächerliche Krawatten, oder sein hässliches Apartment – es geht darum, dass Danny sich die Schuld an etwas gibt, das einfach nicht seine Schuld ist, und Steve weiß nicht, wie er ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen soll.

Danny ist derjenige mit den Worten, derjenige, dessen Tonfall alles sagt, sollte die Flut an Vokabeln versagen. Alles, was Steve hat – wenn man Danny trauen kann – ist sein Gesicht, und Steve glaubt nicht, dass er über einen Ausdruck verfügt, der ihm in dieser Situation weiter hilft.

„Gott, guck mich nicht so an“, brummt Danny dann leise, und Steve blinzelt ihn verwirrt an.

„Argh!“ macht Danny. „Noch schlimmer! Lass es sein!“

„Ich will, dass du aufhörst, dir die Schuld daran zu geben“, sagt Steve leise, und Danny starrt ihn an. „Und weil du das willst, habe ich keine andere Wahl, oder was?“

Steve nickt ernst, und Danny sticht ihm den Zeigefinger vor die Brust. „So funktioniert es nicht! Du bist nicht Pipi Langstrumpf! Du kannst dir die Welt nicht denken, wie sie dir gefällt!“

Steve weiß ehrlich nicht, was er mit dieser Aussage anfangen soll. Er hasst es, wenn Danny in Code zu ihm spricht.

„Aber ich weiß den Versuch zu schätzen, Steven“, sagt Danny, und Steve lässt Code Code sein und wagt ein vorsichtiges Lächeln. „Und jetzt wirf den Grill an, meine Verwandtschaft wird Hunger haben, wenn sie von ihrem Spaziergang zurück ist.“

Steve tut, wie ihm geheißen, und Danny verschwindet in die Küche, um einen Salat zu machen. Er hält noch immer an seinem Vorhaben fest, sich gesünder zu ernähren, und diese bedingungslose Hingabe zu seiner Tochter wirft Steve mehr und mehr aus der Bahn.

Dannys endlose Liebe für Grace hat Steve von Anfang an berührt, er fühlt sich davon angezogen wie die Motte vom Licht, aber inzwischen weiß er kaum noch wohin mit sich, wenn er Danny Grace umarmen sieht, und Steve hat ein bisschen Angst, wo das noch hinführen wird.

 

Danny sitzt auf der Veranda, starrt aufs Meer hinaus und fühlt sich schlecht. Er hat endlich Steves Angebot angenommen und hält ein Bier in den Händen, jetzt, da Grace im Bett ist, und sein Vater Steve einen belehrenden Vortrag über Sicherheit am Arbeitsplatz hält, aber er hat noch keinen Schluck getrunken.

Er dreht die Flasche in seinen Händen, als wisse er nicht recht, was er damit anfangen soll, und Steves eingeschüchtertes „Ja, Sir – Nein, Sir“ im Hintergrund ringt ihm ein unfreiwilliges Grinsen ab.

„Robert hat verboten viel Spaß daran, den armen Mann zu quälen“, sagt Elanor leise und setzt sich neben ihn, nimmt ihm seine Flasche weg und trinkt einen Schluck. Dann verzieht sie das Gesicht.

„Das hätte ich dir gleich sagen können“, brummt Danny, holt sich sein Bier zurück und dreht die Flasche wieder zwischen seinen Händen.

„Das schmeckt wie -“, setzt seine Mutter an, macht ein paar illustrierende Gesten, die Abscheu und ein beliebiges Säugetier beschreiben, und Danny grinst. „Man gewöhnt sich dran.“

„Wenn du das sagst – aber ich glaube, daran möchte ich mich nicht gewöhnen. Ich denke, ich werde mich an Steves Eistee halten.“

Danny prustet leise, und seine Mutter beäugt ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. „Du wirst den Mann nicht dafür auslachen, dass er ein aufmerksamer Gastgeber ist, Daniel.“

„Nein, Mom“, sagt er gehorsam, und sie streckt die Hand aus und zieht an seiner Krawatte. „Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass du bei dem Wetter tatsächlich -“

„Mom“, sagt Danny geduldig, und sie verstummt kurz.

„… Eine Krawatte trägst“, endet sie dann trocken, und er seufzt. „Ich bin es so gewöhnt, ok? Es wirkt professioneller. Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich das ständig allen erklären muss.“

„Ist ja gut, ich sage nichts mehr. Immerhin habe ich dir den Wert adretten Aussehens über Jahre hinweg mühevoll einprügeln müssen. Im Prinzip ist es also meine Schuld.“

„Kann ich das so an Steve weiter geben? Ich glaube, dann hört er tatsächlich auf, mir damit auf den Geist zu gehen.“

Elanor schmunzelt, und Danny trinkt endlich einen Schluck Bier.

„Ich bin froh, dass du hier nicht allein bist“, sagt sie leise. „Ich bin stolz, was du für Grace getan hast, aber wir vermissen dich Zuhause, und ich hatte befürchtet, du könntest hier einsam sein.“

Danny beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, und sie legt ihm die Hand auf den Oberschenkel. „Du musst kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, dein Dad und ich sind erwachsen. Außerdem haben wir jetzt eine fabelhafte Ausrede, regelmäßig Urlaub auf Hawaii zu machen. Es tut mir leid, dass wir erst jetzt nachgucken gekommen sind, wie es dir hier geht.“

Danny räuspert sich und schüttelt den Kopf, denn er weiß, dass Geld und Zeit im Leben seiner Eltern eine Rolle spielen, und er macht ihnen keine Vorwürfe.

„Fass das jetzt bitte nicht falsch auf, Danny, aber du bist ungewöhnlich still heute.“ Elanor blickt aufs Meer hinaus, und Danny sieht sie einen Moment von der Seite an, dann folgt er ihrem Beispiel. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Danny ist nicht ganz sicher, wie sie ihn das fragen kann.

„Es ist wegen Matty, oder?“

Er nickt, sicher, dass sie ihn aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet, und sie seufzt. „Danny, es ist nicht deine Schuld.“

„Das hat Steve auch schon gesagt.“

„Ach ja? Dann hör auf den Mann. Er hat nämlich Recht.“

Danny schüttelt unwillkürlich den Kopf, und seine Mutter wendet sich ihm zu und blickt ihn voll an. „Ich will nicht sagen, dass ich mir nicht wünschte, es wäre anders gekommen“, sagt sie ernst, und Danny muss sich überwinden, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Denn Matthew ist nicht der Hauptgrund, warum er sich schuldig fühlt.

Es ist die Traurigkeit in den Augen seiner Mutter, die hilflose Wut in den Augen seines Vaters, und Danny wünschte, er könnte etwas tun, irgendetwas, um seinen Eltern diesen Schmerz zu nehmen.

Aber er kann nicht. Er hat Matty im Stich gelassen, hat seine Eltern enttäuscht, und er weiß nicht, wie er damit leben soll.

Seine Mutter sieht ihn noch immer an, wie sie es früher getan hat, selbst wenn er nicht mehr davon überzeugt ist, dass er es verdient.

„Wir haben deine Schwestern, Danny, und wir haben dich – und du bist ein guter Mann, ein guter Polizist, ein guter Bruder und ein unglaublich guter Vater. Deswegen weiß ich, dass es nicht unsere Schuld ist. Wir haben Matthew genau so erzogen, wie wir dich erzogen haben, und du bist, wenn ich das so sagen darf, ein kleines Meisterwerk. Und wir sind so froh, dass wir dich haben.“

Danny blinzelt, schluckt und räuspert sich, und klammert sich an seinem Sinn für Humor fest, als seine Augen trotz Allem feucht werden. „Kleines Meisterwerk, hn? Danke, Mom.“

Sie schnaubt, dann zieht sie ihn in eine feste, perfekte, mütterliche Umarmung, drückt ihn an sich und reibt ihm über den Rücken.

„Konzentrierte Perfektion“, sagt sie trocken, und Danny erbebt unter lautlosem Gelächter.

Sie gibt ihn frei, streicht ihm über den Kopf und fährt mit den Fingern durch sein Haar, und Danny fühlt sich so viel besser, dass es schon beinahe lächerlich ist.

„So“, sagt sie, und da ist plötzlich ein Unterton in ihrer Stimme, der Danny dazu bringt, sie mit nervöser Vorahnung zu betrachten. „Grace hat uns erzählt, du beschwerst dich viel und ausgedehnt über Onkel Steve.“

Danny blinzelt sie an. „Kannst du mir das etwa vorwerfen?“

Sie kneift ihn in die Nase. „Der Mann macht deinen Eltern Eistee, liebt deine Tochter, als sei sie seine eigene, und du besitzt die Unverschämtheit, ihn in Abrede zu stellen?“

„Mutter, der Mann ist eine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit. Ich brüste mich damit, dass es allein mein Verdienst ist, dass er noch keine der Inseln gesprengt hat.“

„Hn“, macht sie, und blickt wieder aufs Meer hinaus. „Er ist ein guter Freund, oder?“

Danny möchte sich eher die Zunge abbeißen, als es zugeben, aber das hier ist seine Mutter, und als er das letzte Mal versucht hat, sie anzulügen, hat sich die Hölle aufgetan, und böse Stimmen haben aus den Wänden zu ihm gesprochen. Zugegeben, er war erst fünf, und in dem Alter verfügt man über eine hemmungslos blühende Fantasie, aber so hat es sich abgespielt.

„Ja, ist er“, sagt er also geschlagen, und seine Mutter tätschelt ihm wieder das Knie. „Ich mag ihn.“

„Da ich jetzt weiß, dass du eine Schwäche für die großen Dunkelhaarigen hast, kann ich das leider nicht sonderlich ernst nehmen.“

„Ach komm, als hättest du die nicht genau so“, gibt sie spöttisch zurück, und Danny weiß ehrlich nicht, was er dazu sagen soll.

„Ich bin froh, dass du ihn hast“, fährt sie fort, und Danny überkommt das gruselige Gefühl, seine Mutter sei soeben dabei, ihn mit seinem wahnsinnigen Partner verkuppeln zu wollen. Aber das ist absurd, also schiebt er den Gedanken hastig beiseite.

„Ich möchte, dass er morgen mitkommt, wenn wir mit Gracie in den Zoo gehen. Meinst du, er hat Lust?“

Irgendetwas sagt Danny, dass Steve sich vor Begeisterung überschlagen wird, wenn er ihn einlädt, also nickt er knapp. „Ganz sicher.“

„Ganz sicher, hn?“

„Mutter, grins nicht so. Er mag eine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit sein, aber er ist außerdem ein unglaublicher Softie. Er wird Grace Eis und Zuckerwatte und Plüschtiere kaufen – kurz, er wird euch euren Status als skrupellose Verhätschler streitig machen. Beschwer dich dann ja nicht bei mir. Ich habe dich hiermit offiziell vorgewarnt.“

Sie nickt, grinst noch immer, und Danny stöhnt leise auf. „Was? Was denkst du gerade?“

„Ich denke“, sagt sie genüsslich, „dass du ihn gern hast.“

Danny denkt kurz darüber nach, Höllenportale und sprechende Wände auf sich zu nehmen, aber das ist es einfach nicht wert. „Ja. Hab ich. Zufrieden?“

Sie nickt ein weiteres Mal. „Sehr. Es freut mich, dass du hier in derartig guten Händen bist.“

Danny dreht sich von ihr nach hinten weg und schreit nach seinem Vater. „Dad! Komm sofort her! Deine Frau braucht einen Vortrag über Sicherheit am Arbeitsplatz!“

 

„Ich mag deine Eltern“, sagt Steve stolz, als sei das etwas, für das man für gewöhnlich einen Orden bekommt, und Danny weiß nicht so ganz, was er damit anfangen soll.

„Tust du das, hn?“

„Ja.“ Steve ist dabei, die Veranda aufzuräumen, und Danny verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Mutter möchte, dass du morgen mit in den Zoo kommst.“

Steve hebt den Kopf und grinst ihn an, und Danny will verdammt sein, aber Steve sieht derartig glücklich aus, dass es ihm körperlich wehtut – und das auch noch auf eine merkwürdig gute Art.

„Ich nehme an, dieses Grinsen bedeutet, dass du mitkommst?“

„Ja, Danno. Ich komme gerne mit.“

„Gut. Ich hab nämlich schon für dich zugesagt.“

„Hast du das, ja?“ Steve trägt leere Flaschen und benutzte Teller ins Haus, und Danny greift sich die Karaffe mit dem Eistee und trägt sie ihm hinterher. „Ja, das habe ich. Ich hatte so ein Gefühl, als würdest du dir keine Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, mit meiner Mutter zu flirten.“

„Da hast du völlig Recht“, gibt Steve mit einem Augenbrauenwackeln zurück, für das Danny ihn treten möchte, aber er beherrscht sich und seufzt theatralisch.

„Sei dir aber darüber im Klaren, dass ich dich niemals, niemals nicht, unter gar keinen Umständen, und wenn die Hölle zufriert, Daddy nennen werde.“

Steve durchfährt ein Ruck, dann schüttelt er sich, und Danny lacht ihn aus. „Du bist viel zu empfindlich.“

„Bwah“, macht Steve, „allein die Vorstellung verursacht mir eine Gänsehaut.“

„Eine wohlige, nicht wahr?“

„Nicht wirklich, nein.“ Er stellt das benutzte Geschirr in die Spülmaschine, und Danny seufzt plötzlich. „Danke übrigens.“

Steve richtet sich auf, wischt sich unbewusst die Hände an der Hose ab und macht ein fragendes Gesicht. „Wofür?“

„Für vorhin. Ich weiß, dass du es nur gut meinst. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich …“

Steve legt leicht den Kopf schief. „Dass du?“

„Dass ich gesagt habe, du sollst dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raushalten. Das war gemein. Außerdem war es ungerecht. Es sind auch deine Angelegenheiten. Mom hatte Recht, sich bei dir zu bedanken. Es war alles andere als selbstverständlich, dass du das für Matty getan hast.“

Steve runzelt die Stirn. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das so gemeint hat.“

„Wie soll sie es denn sonst gemeint haben?“

„Ich glaube, sie hat von dir gesprochen – davon, dass ich es für dich getan habe. Und das hab ich ja auch. Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber Matthew ist mir nicht wichtig genug, um das CIA anzulügen.“

Danny schweigt, wälzt diese neuen Informationen – dabei sind sie nicht mal wirklich neu, er ist sich im Klaren darüber, dass er Steve wichtig ist – ein wenig im Kopf herum, dann brummt er leise.

„Unfassbar. Kein Wunder, dass sie behauptet, ich sei bei dir in guten Händen.“

Steve grinst über das ganze Gesicht. „Das hat sie gesagt?“

„Das hat sie tatsächlich gesagt. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass die Frau Superkräfte hat und praktisch allmächtig ist, würde ich mir Sorgen um ihr Urteilsvermögen machen.“

Steves Gesichtsausdruck wird weich, und er legt spekulierend den Kopf schief, so als müsse er erst überdenken, seine Gedanken tatsächlich laut auszusprechen.

„Du bist ihr ähnlich“, sagt er dann, und Danny bekommt einen fürchterlich trockenen Hals.

„Ach ja?“ krächzt er heiser. Steve nickt bekräftigend. „Ja. Sehr.“

Steve hat sich nie wirklich bei Danny dafür bedankt, dass er ihn gepflegt hat, als er krank war, und Danny nimmt an, dass das jetzt Steves Version eines verspäteten Applauses ist.

„Ich fühl mich definitiv in guten Händen“, fügt Steve mit einem seiner lächerlich liebevollen Grinsen hinzu, und Danny ist froh, dass seine Mutter nicht da ist, um es zu bezeugen. Am Ende würde sie tatsächlich mit Steve durchbrennen.


End file.
